The Punishment You Deserve
by Silence at it's Finest
Summary: This story was written over me and my friend rping! you can find her on here as moonlighttalon. Rated M for romano's potty mouth and lemony goodness. Spamano. Human names used. Gakuen AU
1. Chapter 1

"Lovi?~ where are you mi tomate?" The young student had spent the past 10 minutes searching the school for his Italian lover. On days like this when immediately after school, Antonio and Lovino would head out back to the tomato garden that the school allowed them to grow. But like usual the younger boy was hiding from his job once again. "Lovi, aw come on out I know you are in here: A smile spread across his face as he headed down the hallway past the bathroom where Lovino was currently hiding. Now the Italian couldn't help but chuckle which echoed in the bath room. _Stupid Antonio won't ever be able to find me~_while he was thinking to himself he didn't hear the door open until he felt strong arms around him. "I found you, mi tomate"

Lovino gave him a glare but chuckled lightly under his breath, attempting to push the older man off him with no luck. "Actually" He looked up as Antonio looked down at him confusedly "I knew where you were the whole time so naturally I found you" He huffed pushing out his chest and crossing his arms to make him look stronger.

"Fine, fine but you know better to hide from boss when we work, also you know I worry about his little tomato" The Spaniard snuggled his face into the crook of his lovers neck breathing in his scent deeply.

"You don't need to worry about my dumb bastard..." Lovino's face went from a tan to a deep crimson red, stupid Antonio always making him god damn blush. Suddenly the arms around him became tighter as Antonio pulled Lovino closer.

"Why shouldn't I worry about you? If I don't then someone else could try to take you away from me..." The Spaniards glare became darker and he hugged the younger even tighter nearly crushing him. "Like Sadik or Francis... After all they have tried before…" It was like he was a different person or he had two personalities because next thing the Italian noticed is that he was happy once again. "Oh you were so cute back then, and even now you are still cute~"

Lovino would hate to admit it allowed but he hated getting small compliments from his lover it always made him feel all a flutter. "S-Shut up..." Antonio kissed his forehead before standing up pulling Lovino with him. They intertwined their fingers and set off towards the field. Within a short couple minutes they made it to their destination. Rows and rows of the bright red fruit were springing up from the soil, all of them plump and perfectly ripe.

"Lovi?" The Spanish man walked over to him grabbing his cheeks and pulling and pinching them happily. "Why are you so cute?!" He smiled widely and laughed as he continued to play with cheeks.

"I have no god damn fucking idea why!" Lovino slapped his hands away from his cheeks in anger and huffed crossing his arms cutely. The taller man sighed before rolling his eyes.

"I bet you do know why, I think you're lying to me..." He took a couple steps closer so he was looming over the smaller boy.

"I told you I fucking don't!" Lovino stomped his foot and clenched his fist looking straight at his Spanish lover with no sign of backing down. Antonio grabbed his hips and pulled him into another tight hug, his eyes now dark and covered with lust as he let out a low sexy growl.

"You shouldn't lie to me, mi tomate… I might have to punish you" He dug his nails into the others hips leaving a dent and defiantly forming bruises. Lovino scoffed and wrapped his arms around his neck and seductively whispered in his ear.

"Oh? What kind of punishment? Like any you have for me would be terrible!" Lovino laughed in a mocking way, and looked at him with a smile and eyes full of tears from laughing. He should have stopped there and then because he was no prepared for what was coming next...


	2. Chapter 2

The day had taken its turn for the worse, if only Lovino had learnt how to shut his mouth. The Spaniard still had a death grip on him and his eyes were still dark and lustful. He licked the shell out his ear before whispering huskily and deep. "Hmm~ I have my ways Lovi~ like a little birdy telling me about that cute little curl of yours" Somehow his finger managed to find its way to intertwine with the strand of hair defying gravity from the Italian's head. Immediately Lovino turned to putty in the older man's hands, he fell forwards, nails digging into his shoulders and face tomato red. A few soft moans escaped his mouth as he panted and tried to pull his curl away from the man's finger. "And besides mi amigos might help by giving me more ideas for your punishment~"

The Italian scoffed before letting out a loud moan as his curl was tugged harshly. "Ha! Their punishment… is nothing for me…" Finally he pulled curl away but still leaving him completely flushed and now hard. Antonio bent over and nibbled on his ear gently, while slowly moving his hands down to grope the younger man's ass.

"I wouldn't know about that mi amore~" Lovino pouted, this was not fair at all, here was poor Romano, hard and now horny as fuck. Then you got Tonio who was making it fucking worse for him, the Italian had to hold back every urge to leap on the man in front of him and ravish him. "I guess you have never seen what they are like when they are drunk~ I hear tales all the time from Francis." He pulled back and licked his lips before snuggling back into his neck. "All the stories of what he does for his dear little Matthew that I could do for you too". Lovino shivered at the sound of his voice and his warm breath against his neck, but he couldn't help but give a smug grin.

"Then tell me some of this torture he puts that poor boy through." The Italian thought he could at least stop Antonio from moving on from where they were but he was so wrong it went directly in the opposite direction. He was drawn closer and his hands were up against the other's chest.

"Hmm would mi tomate like a small demonstration?" Antonio gave him a sexy look before licking his lips seductively.

"Depends if I am up for it..." Yet on the inside Lovino's body and heart was screaming _yes! Go ahead! _But his mouth came out with an entirely different answer.

"But that's the thing mi amore..." The Spaniard gave him a sly smile and whispered in his ear. "It doesn't matter if you are or not~" His tongue licked the shell of his ear while he gave the curl another harsh tug. He gave his signature "chigi" as he moaned loudly and clutched to the front of his shirt for dear life shuttering also at the incredible feeling.

" T-Tonio.." The older man seemed pleased with himself by the reaction of the other.

" Does mi amore love when a pull on this sweet curl of his? Because now you look a cute tiny tomato now" Lovino looked up at him lust also covering his eyes, he shifted so that their lips were about 3 inches apart before saying quietly.

" S-Si I do like it.. I love it with a burning passion" He closed his eyes half way and gave a smirk that would make any girl fawn over him. Antonio was beginning to like this, having the Italian draped over him, horny and hard it was the best thing in the world.

"What would you like me to do?" He gave another tug on the hair causing Lovino to bite his neck to refrain from moaning. But instead he let a mouth escape his lips, he didn't know why but just it felt so good. " and you have to be specific Lovi~"

He bit his lip in pleasure before answering his question with a pleading voice. " Please… Please just make me feel good…" There was the answer he wanted, he reacted quickly. The taller man started to pull off the man's uniform and undoing the buttons on his dress shirt and caress the soft skin underneath it. He shivered to the man's touch and moaned quietly. The next thing he headed for was the neck, he started with butterfly kisses from his jawline down to his collar bone and ended up finding his soft spot. His first was reaction was to bite down hard and he meant hard and he started sucking leaving a harsh hickey on his neck.

" don't leave a mark! Bastard!" He failed a bit allowing the white fabric of his shirt fall down to the dirt ground. The Italian whimpered a bit from pleasure but suddenly he felt a belt wrap around his wrists. "Huh?"

" I only marked you so people will now you're mine~ and don't strip yourself mi amore that's my job~" Antonio took off his shirts and throwing them somewhere in the fields. A smirk spread across his face as he trailed down the boy's body, his skin almost silk soft. Finally he made it to the hem of his pants and undid the button quickly and swiftly unzipping the zipper. The younger out of the two writhed underneath his touch it felt like he blanked out into a place of pleasure he didn't snap back to reality until he felt his pants slowly being pulled off his legs.

" Untie me fucking bastard!" He struggled and tried to undo his ties but failed miserably. The Spaniard licked his lips before kissing down Lovino's chest to his stomach biting down on places all along his body.

"I think not." He pulled the smaller boy into a demanding kiss forcing his tongue in without even asking permission, as the younger one struggled more also letting out a muffled moan. "Stop struggling or I might just stop and leave you like this" He hand started palming Lovino through his boxers earning a deep throaty groan.

" S-Scusa!" Lovino bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. " mm~ Tonio.." he let the Spanish man's name slip by his lips.

" No one but me can abuse your lips like that!" He rubbed harder before hooking his fingers on the elastic bands of his boxers. "Would me tomate like a present?" His hand ripped off his boxers and started pumping slowly. Lovino's eyes widened and he dug his nails into the palms of his hands.

" Antonio! Fuck!" Lovino couldn't help but buck his hips into his lover's hands. The other nuzzled his neck and licked it softly

" How does it feel mi amore?" He looked at his lover, Antonio's usual bright green eyes were now dark as he forcefully plunged his lips back on the Italian's.

"Si! I love it so much!" He moaned louder and struggled some more. This was even worse than before, he badly wanted to trace his fingers over Antonio's muscles and perfect tan, damn.. he was fucking sexy. Lovino turned a deeper red as the Spanish man stopped pumping and moved closer to his balls, moving his fingers around till he can find that one sweet spot of his lovers. " Tonio!" He arched his back in please and moans were repeatedly escaping his throat. "I-I'm going to..!" Just suddenly then and there the other stopped and set the boy so he was now on the ground. A pout formed on his face and he whimpered " that was cruel"

"Now, now you don't have to be mad. I just wanted to have a little more fun with you~" Next thing Lovino knew was that Antonio was now undoing his own jeans pulling them down teasingly along with his boxers so that his hard dick was standing straight up. " if you want me to continue Lovi then you are going to have to work for it" He smirked he knew exactly what he wanted from the Italian. " Let's start by putting that cute little mouth of yours to work, si?" Surprisingly he agreed nodding quickly before shuffling over and wrapping his hands around it. Gently his kissed the tip before taking it in and sucking hard. The older one let out a sigh of pleasure. " That feels good but.." He grabbed the back of Lovi's head and started pushing him down. " You can do better then that" The olive eyes glared up at him before complying and took more in before bobbing his head slowly. Antonio moaned his face going from confident to flustered. Lovino noticed it and to it all into his mouth so he was deep throating him. "Ohh~ If… you keep doing that… That I'll cum~" He took it out of his mouth this was punishment for earlier. " aww why do you tease me?"

" It's your punishment~" A dark look crossed his eyes before he quickly had the Italian on his stomach with his ass in the air. " Bastardo! What the hell are you doing?!" He didn't get the answer he wanted but his felt lips against his entrance when Antonio's fingers in his face.

" Suck. It will make you preparing you easier" The younger one huffed before taking them into his mouth coating them in saliva. "such a good boy" He retracted his fingers then he gently starts to probe his puckered hole. " do you want to me to put it in?" Immediately the boy turned his gaze away he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Per favore.." A smile returned to him as he slide his finger in. Moans of pleasure escaped his mouth as he rolled his hips back onto his fingers.." more jerk.."

" I loved the noise you just made.." He added another one in and bent over him so he could whisper in his ear. " I want to hear more of it" Antonio started pumping them in and out as fast and rough as he could while scissoring him trying to find his prostate. A loud moan came from the Italian as he arched his back and was finally able to get his hands untied so he dug his hands into he ground. " Ah? You like that?~" At last he added the third and final finger still pumping them in and out. He leaned over and kissed his lover quieting his moans, he reacted by kissing roughly. After a few minutes he smiled and pulled them out earning a loud whimper from the boy underneath him. " Don't pout mi amore, you'll be satisfied in a sec." He sat back and lined himself up his lovers ass. " I hope you are ready, cause I doubt you'll be walking or talking much after this". The taller man grabbed his hips and slowly pushing in. "Ah~ Lovi your sooo tight~" Lovino's head flew back in pleasure and he dug his nails deeper into the ground. "Lovi.. I'm going to start moving now.." He pulled out to the head and then thrust back in roughly like a dog in heat, Antonio pulled Lovino into his lap and kissing him deeply still bouncing him. A few stray tears fell down his face and he dug his nails into his shoulders.

" Fuck! Toni! God damn it!" The Italian moaned loudly and latched his mouth on the Spaniard's tan neck. Antonio chuckled and gave a another couple hard thrusts before drilling into his prostate.

" Scream mi amore~, let everyone know who you belong too" Lovino's body shivered in ecstasy, he could of sworn he saw stars in his eyes. He let out several loud screams of his lovers name.

" Antonio!Ahhh! It feels so fucking good!" Lovino shook with pleasure as the Spaniard grasped his cock and pumped it in timing with each thrust.

" I..L-Lovi…I'm… close.." Antonio bit down on his lip and picked up his pace getting the most out of his Italian, while giving out small grunts and moans.

"I-I'm!" Lovino came hard onto the ground coating it with white pearly fluid. Antonio held onto his hips a little tighter before cumming inside the warm tightness of his lover. He pulled out still breathing heavily. " that felt.. amazing" Lovino said breathless as he fell onto the older ones chest.

"Agreed, ready for round two?~" Antonio smiled and held his dearest closer snuggling into his neck. " Te amo, Lovino"

"Ti amo.. bastard"


End file.
